


new dawn

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I love you- broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	new dawn

Gabriel has been distant, lately.

Granted he’s never been truly affectionate in their relationship--if Lucio can even call it that, since Gabriel doesn’t seem to think they, together, exist outside a closed bedroom door--but Lucio has gotten used to seeing Gabriel’s softer moments and recognizing them for what they are, has accepted that things with Gabriel might have to be a little different, that a relationship with him has to operate outside of the norm. 

It’s something he thought he was okay with, thought he could handle--but now he’s not so sure.

Because his patience--as limitless as it may seem--does have a breaking point, and that point comes when he finds himself in Gabriel’s room after dark, sitting on his bed and staring at the slope of those broad shoulders and the back of Gabriel’s head and wondering just what it is, exactly, that he’s done this time to push Gabriel away. 

“Y’know what? Fine.” Lucio throws his hands up and gets to his feet, exasperated--misses the panicked expression that flits over Gabriel’s face as he rolls over, the way he stares. “If you can’t stand to be around me for longer than it takes you to get off, I get it--but I’m not gonna keep playing these games with you. I’m worth more than this. More than just some fuck-buddy for you to run to and then kick out to the curb when you’re done playing.”

He’s heading for the door before he has a chance to breathe--before Gabriel has a chance to say anything--and only stops when he feels the tug on his arm; he whips around, all new-kindled rage and ire, and stops cold at the look on Gabriel’s face. “...what--”

“I...I love you,” Gabriel says--his voice is broken, hands white-knuckled as he clutches the sleeve of Lucio’s jacket. He’s on his knees like it’s where he belongs, eyes wide and pleading and trained unwaveringly on Lucio, the current center of his universe. “Please… _please_...don’t leave.”

Silence reigns in the room for a heartbeat, and then Lucio _gets it_ \--the fear in Gabriel’s eyes and the uncertain quiver of his lip, the raw vulnerability on his face--the reasoning behind Gabriel’s distance hits him in a blinding rush of understanding, and he’s hurrying forward to cup Gabriel’s face in his hands and press a kiss to the curls of his hair. 

He’s never heard Gabriel say _I love you_ before.

“Shh--babe. Babe, I’m sorry.” Lucio tilts Gabriel’s chin up and kisses his lips softly, lightly--loving in a way he’s sure Gabriel doesn’t think himself worthy of. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
